


Sunshine

by GodforsakenTherapist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, игра угадай фандом
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodforsakenTherapist/pseuds/GodforsakenTherapist
Summary: История одного путешествия.





	Sunshine

— Когда мы доберёмся?  
— Через пару часов.  
Водитель, недовольно ворча, сдвинул панаму на лоб, щурясь от бликов, отражающихся в его очках. Он вёл почти вслепую, не разбирая дороги. Впереди тянулось лишь широкое многополосное шоссе, когда-то бывшее главным связующим путём между двумя мегаполисами. Но сейчас дорога принадлежала лишь красному джипу и двум путешественникам, разморенным от полуденного солнца.  
— Как-то раз я застрял здесь в пробке часа на четыре, — мечтательно пожаловался водителю его попутчик, посматривая в окно сквозь старомодные очки-авиаторы.  
— Ты о том случае с проверкой личности у каждого, кто заезжал в город? — с улыбкой спросил водитель, потянувшись к панели управления. Он нажал пару кнопок на дисплее, и в машине негромко заиграла какая-то старинная песенка.  
— Ага, — ответил попутчик, пригладив усы. — И, ей-богу, включи что-нибудь другое. Контрабандиста разыскивали. А мне тогда не повезло. Я не знал, успели меня внести в базу или нет. Все эти чёртовы девять часов ёрзал на сиденье, как будто меня муравьи за зад кусали.  
— Я знаю, — дружелюбно ответил водитель, — ты мне уже рассказывал. Раз сто.  
Попутчик хмуро зыркнул на него из-под авиаторов, но не умолк:  
— Так вот, очередь до меня доходит. Останавливают меня, мол, документики давайте. Ну, я говорю, конечно же, пожалуйста, преступления сейчас — такая редкость, кому в наше сытое время хочется закон нарушать, ну не идиоты ли? А этот, в форме, даже не улыбнулся. Смотрит на меня так, ну ты понимаешь, оценивающе, будто я в усах всё припрятал. Ну, я же не дурак, я всё спрятал в колёсах. И документы в порядке оказались. В общем, отпустили меня.  
Водитель хотел было улыбнуться, но отчего-то передумал; уголок губы дёрнулся, придав лицу выражение неопределённой задумчивости. Солнце спряталось за небольшое облако и водитель, наконец-то, сумел разглядеть, что ожидало их в конце шоссе: подёрнутые волнами раскалённого воздуха всё ещё далёкие башни небоскрёбов. Над ними возвышалась гигантская арка, которая в хмурую погоду наполовину терялась в облаках.  
— Величие современной архитектуры, — произнёс водитель с трепетом. — Ни разу там не был. Представь, какой вид открывается сверху.  
Попутчик не ответил. Он отвернулся, высунувшись из окна наполовину и подставив лицо воздушным потокам; в ушах тут же зашумело. Водитель убрал руку с руля и, не глядя, схватил любопытствующего товарища за загривок и втянул обратно в салон.  
— Простудишься, дружок, — заметил он.  
Попутчик вяло запротестовал, по-собачьи встряхнув головой несколько раз, а затем полез на задние сидения, где стоял ящик с пивом.  
Теперь по обе стороны от шоссе тянулся ветропарк; на джип падали тени от широких лопастей генераторов, похожих на исполинские стелы, возведённые в дар неизвестным небесным божествам.  
— Ну и гигантские же, сволочи, — произнёс попутчик, откупорив бутылку о край открытого окна. — Как у нас с зарядом, кстати? Хватит?  
— Ещё как, — заметил водитель, на всякий случай взглянув на счётчики, — солнечные батареи работают во всю. Даже если солнце зайдёт, то сможем ещё часов двенадцать без подзарядки ехать.  
Попутчик сделал пару глотков из бутылки, утёр усы и повернулся к водителю, толкнув его в бок.  
— Помнишь, как мы застряли в пустыне, когда батарея сломалась? Воды осталось на сутки, а нас нашли только на третьи. Здорово, что хоть кто-то из нас разбирался в кактусах, ага?  
— И правда здорово, — ласково подтвердил водитель, — я бы без тебя совсем пропал.  
Попутчик приосанился и похлопал водителя по плечу. Некоторое время его взгляд молча блуждал по округе: бесконечные ряды ветрогенераторов, растянувшиеся до самого горизонта. Он помнил, что его отец в молодости успел застать эпоху ядерных станций. Рассказывал про страшные аварии, которые заставляли людей истлевать заживо. Последняя война с применением ядерного оружия закончилась тем, что не стало целой страны. Это отрезвило мир, пусть ненадолго. Попутчик всё ещё чувствовал пятками несуществующий песок в ботинках, а его нос то и дело улавливал запах огнестрела. Он никогда не спрашивал водителя, имеют ли его воспоминания ту же форму и запах. Почему-то, он и без того догадывался, каким был бы ответ.  
— Знаешь, — сказал попутчик, когда до мегаполиса оставалось всего ничего, и гигантские здания нависли над их крошечным автомобилем реликтовым лесом, — я так и не привык к жизни в Америке. Здесь всё такое, такое… Правильное до одури. В детстве я иногда залезал на чердак, а там лежали старые американские журналы начала века. В них был совершенно другой дух! Смелость, свобода, протест! А потом всё коту под хвост пошло.  
— Ну, — водитель пожал плечами, — как по мне, здесь не так уж и плохо. А какие игровые автоматы! Ты же от них без ума, признавайся.  
— Ой, да прекрати, — замахал на него попутчик, чуть было не расплескав остатки пива, — тебе просто понравились их эти глупые рубашечки, идиотские сайты знакомств и бабы в компьютерах. Та сука от тебя ушла потому, что видела тебя насквозь! Здесь все притворялись. Как в том ебучем сериале. Фантасты прошлого всё за нас предсказали, говорю тебе.  
— Если ты будешь и дальше жаловаться, я тебя высажу, — любовно заверил его водитель. — Пойдёшь пешком, значит. Всё равно торопиться некуда.  
Попутчик насупился, но ничего не ответил. Через мгновение он замахнулся и выбросил пустую бутылку из-под пива в окно. Обернулся проводить взглядом осколки.  
— Ну вот мы и приехали, — сказал водитель, который даже не смог разозлиться на попутчика по-настоящему, — куда держим курс, дружок?  
— Дай-ка подумать, — попутчик разгладил усы пальцами, — чего ты хочешь?  
— Хочу побродить внутри арки, — ответил тот, пока джип проезжал мимо пустой полицейской будки у въезда в город, — говорят, на самом верхнем этаже есть отличный бар.  
— Надеюсь, их стейки ещё не выдохлись, — хмыкнул попутчик. — Так гони, тебя что, оштрафуют, плетёшься как старуха инфарктная! Давай-давай-давай, рви!  
Джип взревел и, под улюлюканье попутчика, на полной скорости рванул по пустым улицам города. Огромные тени от небоскребов, неторопливо ползущие по земле и отмеряющие время до заката, были единственным, что двигалось в этом городе кроме красного автомобиля.  
Джип проезжал мимо выключенных светофоров и оставленных палаток с едой; вывески магазинов и ресторанов, клубов мини-гольфа и адвокатских фирм сливались в сплошные разноцветные полосы. Звук мотора отражался от высоких стен, извещая опустевший мегаполис эхом: здесь, наконец-то, появились визитёры.  
— Как знаешь, но в следующий раз я поведу, — сказал попутчик, — водишь ты, как девка.  
— Я бы не сказал, что женщины водят хуже… — начал было водитель, как попутчик, не дослушав его, отправился к подножию одной из опор арки.  
— Вот это размах, а! — устремив кулаки в пылающее солнцем небо, воскликнул он, бредя по широкому тротуару, украшенному остриженными в идеальные шары кустарниками. — Это наш город, мой пилигрим!  
— Ну и набрался же ты премудрых слов, — улыбнувшись, негромко сказал водитель, осматриваясь, — кажется, сподвигнуть тебя на высокую литературу может лишь вынужденное заключение.  
Он прошёл мимо фонтана в виде водной стены, на которой беззвучно проигрывался какой-то музыкальный клип. Водитель поднял голову и приложил ладонь козырьком ко лбу: почти на всех рекламных билбордах теперь воспроизводились нейтральные видео — пейзажи или сцены из жизни горожан.  
— Слушай, тебе не кажется забавным, — он быстро догнал попутчика, взъерошив тому кудри, — что мы с тобой в последние годы видели меньше рекламы, чем свободные граждане? Мы могли читать книги, раз в неделю смотрели фильм по выбору. У нас было больше свободы.  
— Даже сейчас у нас свободы куда больше, — попутчик почесал подбородок и, хитро прищурившись, внезапно щёлкнул водителя по длинному носу, — смотри, я нарушил твою зону комфорта и мне за это не будет ни черта!  
— Да, тебе совершенно ничего не это не будет, — мягко согласился тот, потерев нос. — По закону.  
Стоило попутчику сделать шаг вперёд, как водитель небрежно вытянул ногу и тот с невероятным для обычного человека грохотом свалился на тротуар.  
— Да что б, — приглушённо выругался попутчик прямо в асфальт, пару раз ударив по земле кулаками, — ах ты ж тварина этакая.  
Водитель протянул ему ладонь, помогая подняться. Тот принял помощь, встав на ноги и отряхнувшись.  
— Ух я бы тебе эти стёклышки да переломал, — глянув водителю в глаза, озорно сказал он, — но, господь свидетель, я потом исдохну от похода по всем оптикам этого города.  
— Ты знаешь, как мне сложно подобрать что-то новое, — извиняющееся пожал плечами водитель.  
— И как мне удаётся найти то, что нужно, с первого раза. И тебе тоже.  
— Ага.  
— Заходим?  
— После вас.  
Автоматические двери распахнулись перед ними, впустив в молчаливый мир здания-гиганта.  
— Я тут с ума сойду, дружище, — уверенно сказал попутчик, — пошли, найдём сперва рубку, или что тут отвечает за музыку.  
Через двадцать минут споров и сорок минут поиска они набрели на маленькое помещение, отмеченное табличкой «для персонала». Поставили все существующие мелодии, сохранённые в библиотеке, на случайное воспроизведение, и, под тонкое завывание неизвестной певицы, отыскали лифт. Лифт в этом здании ездил необычно — не по прямой, а немного наискось, как подъемник на зимнем курорте.  
— Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит, — констатировал попутчик.  
— Тогда отвернись, — милосердно предложил водитель.  
Наконец, тихо звякнув, лифт остановился на последнем этаже. Попутчик, чуть пошатываясь, выбрел из лифта, привалившись к окну и, держась за грудь, старался восстановить дыхание.  
— Подумать только, ты даже на вертолётах летал, а здесь душа не выдержала, — заметил водитель.  
— Я тогда держал своё чёртово лицо изо всех сил, — сквозь зубы ответил тот.  
— Тогда приходи в себя, нас ждут стейки, — ответил водитель и замер, уставившись в окно.  
Солнце здесь, казалось, было ближе и палило ещё сильнее, медленно пожирая город. Где-то внизу плыли невеликие облака, некоторые исчезали прямо на глазах. Дождя они не видели уже месяц. Небоскребы казались совсем небольшими, как на праздничных открытках, что присылали им на службе. Внушающие трепет генераторы отсюда казались мелкой светлой щетиной на поверхности планеты.  
— А ведь они будут работать хоть триста лет, — заговорил рядом с ним попутчик, пришедший в себя, — а то и все пятьсот. Или больше. Питать эти гигантские города, пока все не сгорит в адском пламени.  
— Думаю, нам надо ехать вглубь страны, — сказал водитель со вздохом, — туда, где маленькие дома и по одному генератору на семью. Я никогда в жизни не видел лес. Настоящий. Я видел пустыни, я видел болота. А леса — нет.  
— Мы умеем стрелять, я в детстве помогал отцу разделывать животных, — заметил попутчик. — Не пропадём. Но, что я слышу? Тебе же тут нравилось, разве нет? Одёжка и прочие прелести городской жизни, а, модник?  
— Одёжку можно забрать с собой, — со смехом сказал водитель, — и игры, и вообще — наведываться сюда иногда. Но для жизни это место не подойдёт.  
Некоторое время они молча смотрели вниз, на город. Водитель почувствовал, как попутчик осторожно взял его за руку.  
— Они знали, — прошептал он с горькой усмешкой, — они ведь знали, что нам станет страшно. Ведь в этом и предназначение тюрем — понимать, что выхода и нет? Что нас тут оставили, как щенят у дороги. Без будущего, без чертова кусочка надежды.  
— Так значит, — водитель покрепче сжал его руку, — моей компании тебе недостаточно? Ну, надо же, а мы через столько прошли.  
— Да не передёргивай ты, — плюнул попутчик, — ты же знаешь, как они все думают. Что мы тут друг друга переубиваем. Как в каком-нибудь идиотском постапокалипсисе. Будем делить всё. Будто тут никому ничерта не хватит.  
— А мне кажется, — произнёс водитель с необычным спокойствием, — что они вообще о нас не думали. Не в плохом смысле. Что они думали о себе. Там просто не место для таких, как мы, верно? Новая планета, новый мир, новое общество. Преступники и без того почти перевелись.  
— Ага, в Америке, — сказал попутчик, — а в других странах? Скольких они там оставили?  
— Зато твоя дочь вырастет в обществе без таких, как мы.  
— Без тех, кому пришлось нарушить закон, потому что не было иного выхода?  
— Все преступники так думают, дружок.  
— И скольких нарушителей порядка ты знаешь?  
— Тебя мне хватает.  
— Я хочу стейк.  
— Тогда пойдём разыскивать стейки.  
— И мини-гольф.  
— И мини-гольф.


End file.
